


Like You

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 6, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/2966.html">Skin</a>. Dean: "It's just...it'd be easier if..." Sam: "If I was like you."<i><br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You

Dean is big, and strong, and he can help Dad with stuff. He gets to open the fridge and hold the remote and pick what Sam is wearing for school. Dad talks to Dean like a grown-up, but he talks to Sam like a baby.

Sam wants to be like Dean when he grows up.

Dean is smart, and dangerous, and loyal, and he's like Dad's damn personal guard. He gets to hunt on his own and he comes back bloody and smiling and pale. He says yessir and nosir and always backs Dad's play. Dad talks to Dean like an equal, but he talks to Sam like an indentured slave.

Sam just isn't like Dean.

Dean is carefree, without abandon, hopeless. He follows Dad no matter where it takes him, even to Hell. Dean gets to live out his last year thinking that no one will miss him, that the world will still turn when he's gone. Dean tells Sam to keep fighting, because Dean couldn't keep fighting when Sam left, and Dean thinks Sam is the strong one.

Sam becomes Dean.

Dean is shattered, restless, dark. He's lost all faith in Dad. He gets to carry the world on his shoulders. Sam tells Dean to stop fighting, because Sam couldn't stop fighting when Dean left, and Sam thinks Dean is the strong one.

In the end, Dean is Sam and Sam is Dean, and that's all that they will ever be. 


End file.
